deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Vs. Robin
Description 2 Fire emblem protagonists fight in a Death Battle! Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz:Fire Emblem, one of Nintendo's top selling rpg games. Boomstick:But we got one of the strongest protagonists. Wiz:Roy, the Lord of Pherae Boomstick:and Robin the gender-bending protagonist Wiz:I am Wiz and This is Boomstick and it is our job to analyse their armour, weapon and skills, to find out who, will win, a Death Battle. Roy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv48anlDq4c Wiz:While his Father, Eliwood was ill, Roy was sent from Ostia to lead the Pherae army. Boomstick:But his father ended up dying anyway. Wiz:While in their battle with Bern, Roy soon conquered them and reigned victorious! Though along with his adventures he has met new allies to join his army. Boomstick:But Wiz, why does Roy's stats suck ASS!!! I mean look at that! Wiz:*Ahem* Boomstick, that is Roy without the Sword of Seals, If Roy receives the Sword of Seals, his stats go up. Probably not by much or a lot. This varies a lot. Boomstick:Okay that makes sense now. Wiz:Roy is incredibly strong with the Sword of Seals! Tanking blows from Zephiel! Boomstick:Hell he even shook a continent! Wiz:And do not forgot that he has sliced a continent in half before, the Sword of Seals grants him Fire Manipulation from his Sword, being able to do multiple attacks. Boomstick:Now we are getting in the good stuff! His attacks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0g5t93xUOo Wiz:Sol allows Roy to heal about half the damage he has dealt, though this is a 25% chance of activating. Boomstick:He also has Patience, in battle it will increase the odds of Roy evading an attack by 10% Wiz:Armsthrift, might prevent a weapon from breaking, it has a 60% chance of activating, he also has counter which he gets into a position, and deals back about the amount of damage the enemy has dealt to him. Boomstick:Blazer is a move that brings Roy up with his sword igniting in flames. Wiz:Roy has many other attacks in his disposal such as Flare Blade and Double Edge dance, though his strongest is Critical Hit unlike Marth's Critical Hit he instead turns his sword in a circular position, and gets ready to slam it down onto the ground making a explosion so powerful it can send anybody away. Boomstick: Despite the raw power he has, he has some uh flaws. Wiz:Roy is quite Naive which can lead into loss, and has no hand-to-hand combat skills what so ever. Boomstick:But he might just win this fight. "Shin no tatakai wa, korekara da" Robin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWO4ff1HXYY Wiz:The default avatar, Robin is the tactician, using Magic and Swordsmen skills to defeat his opponents. Boomstick:Magic and Swordfighting? Sounds like an odd pair if you ask me fellow Wiz. Wiz:Robin uses a mix of those, making him a unpredictable fighter and tactician. Robin also has 2 genders, but for now we will be using Male Robin. Boomstick:He is rather smart when it comes to strategy's. Wiz:He is called a tactician for a reason, making a strategy to defeat his opponent is his forte, when it comes to melee, Robin is no slouch. Boomstick:Yeeep! Robin has the Levin Sword that does damage and at the same time electrocute the opponent. Wiz:Though when Levin Sword breaks, he has back up, the Bronze Sword does not deal that much damage like the Levin Sword does, but it will at least do a lot to the opponent once Levin Sword breaks. Boomstick:He also has Solidarity, this brings up the Critical rate and Critical evade. Wiz:Tactical Advice, When the user is in a guard stance the hit rate will increase by, 10% Boomstick:He has a hell lot of magic tricks! Like Thunder that sends a regular lightning bolt, and Arc Fire that shoots well fire. Wiz:He also has Elthunder, which is a stronger version of Thunder,Nosferatu that heals Robin back up but damaging the opponent at the same time. Boomstick:And also Elwind. Wiz:He has many others, But his strongest one yet, is Thoron which blasts a beam of lightning which damages the foe severely. Boomstick:Despite this he also has some feats up his sleeves. Wiz:He can kill Grima without Lucina and Chrom, and in an alternative timeline, Robin killed Chrom in a single hit. Boomstick:He is able to wield any sword aside from Falchion and many others, he is a quick learner from all of that! Wiz:Though, his downfall is that if Grima possesses him he can lose control and possibly lose the battle. Boomstick:But since Grima isn't here that should not be a problem. "Time to tip the scales!" Pre-Fight Wiz:The Combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It is time for a Fire Emblem Death baaatllllleeeee!!!!! =In a battle Arena= Roy:...I wonder who I am fighting against... this is the finals I dare not to underestimate my opponent. Roy then sees a hooded man, he then takes off the hood, it is Robin the tactician, Roy getting ready for battle takes out his Sword of Seals. Robin Takes out his Book and Levin Sword. Robin:You look strong, I hope you can give me a time worthy battle. Roy:I will! Roy then gets in a battle stance, and Robin gets in position to fight. Death Battle! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hP4Tpk2Lo8 Robin shoots bolts of Thunder, but Roy manages to dodge them all and Roy approaches Robin with a upwards slash, Robin blocks with his Levin Sword, and counters with Arc Fire hitting Roy directly. Roy:So he uses magic and swordsmanship, that is.... interesting. Robin:Is that all you got Lord of Pherae? Robin said with a chuckle, Roy got up and ran up to Robin using Double edge Dance, hitting Robin with all the blows sending Robin flying to the wall, Robin coughed but shrugged it off and fired Elthunder hitting Roy directly again. Roy then used his Sword of Seals as a projectile sending a fiery wave at Robin, damaging him a lot. Robin:A projectile!? That is unexpected....... His style is similar to Lucina's somehow. Roy then dashed at Robin and tried to pierce Robin, but Robin dodged and sliced Roy's piece of his Armour off, Roy overwhelmed will not lose because of this, he goes for a uncharged Flare Blade which does not hit Robin, but instead knocks Robin off balance giving Roy the chance. Roy Slashed at Robin with a drip of blood falling to the floor. Robin smirked and used Arcfire creating a pillar on the ground, Roy managed to dodge once again though Robin flew up with Elwind and fired Thunders and Elthunders from above. Roy:Incredible! They all hit Roy, and Robin lands thinking he has won. Robin:Phew, that was tough! Roy:The real fight starts here! Robin:Huh!? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r81Sbfb6NwY Robin fired a thunder at Roy, but Roy dodged at unknown speeds, Robin could not see Roy, and he finally saw him using Blazer on him, Robin was hit and struggling, though he will not give up as he used Nosferatu on Roy. Stealing a bit of health from him Robin heals leaving Roy damaged as if they have switched places. Robin fires an Elwind at Roy though Roy dodged it with ease, he seems to rely more on dodging when it comes to Robin's projectiles. Robin:You are strong.... but are you strong enough? Robin then approached Roy with his Levin Sword whiffing his sword at Roy, but Roy goes into the defensive and blocks and parry the attacks Robin throws at him, Roy then gets into a position, Robin slashes Roy but Roy countered hitting Robin back. Robin fired Elthunder, though Roy blocked the opposing attack, Roy:My turn! Roy sliced Robin scratching him up even more, the tactician, was not having any of this, he then switched to Levin Sword and now going for the offensive, Roy and Robin clashed blow per blow but Roy took some damage cause of the magic damage, Robin then got ready to end this. Robin:I am sorry you just came here only to lose, now I am going to end this.... Robin slashed Roy with his Levin Sword, but Roy blocked with his Sword of Seals to protect himself, Roy got up and his sword ignited in a flame of fire. Robin:What! Roy:Take this! Roy slashed Robin though Robin countered with Arc Fire knocking him back, and then used Elthunder to make sure he stays back. Roy dodged Elthunder due to having good luck and used Sol, to heal himself Robin threw Arcthunder Roy this time was hit and Robin managed to hit Roy with his Levin Sword, Robin swinged his Levin Sword the second time, Roy countered and broke the blade of the Levin Sword. Roy:I am the Prince of Pherae, I cannot lose! I came from Ostia to defeat Bern, now here I am... I cannot die here. Robin:I fight for Ylisse and the Shepards, I too cannot die! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XVYww1N0-s Roy swinged his sword but Robin stepped back to dodge using Arcfire "ARCFIRE!" the Young Lion managed to block ArcFire, Robin took out a Bronze Sword for his last resort. Roy slashed Robin, Robin also slashed both getting in a sword clash, Robin used Elthunder at his face, Roy falling down to the ground Robin slammed his sword down to the ground, though Roy rolled to the side. The crowd was going wild on who was going to win this decisive battle. Robin threw Arc fire to the ground creating a fire pillar, Roy once again rolled to the side and got up using the Sword of Seals as a projectile, Robin dodged and uses Elwind. Roy got hit by Elwind but that was Robin's last use of Elwind. Roy used a mid-charged Flare blade at Robin hitting him. Which sends Robin flying into a wall. Robin fell down to the ground exhausted, Solidarity was activated, Robin sees Roy running at him, Robin hits Roy, with a critical saying "It's time to tip the scales!" Nearly killing Roy. Robin seemed serious now, he is not playing around anymore, Robin threw Elthunder paralyzing the almost dead Roy, Robin threw ArcThunder making the paralyze even worse. Roy was unable to move due to being Paralyzed. Robin:Take this! Thoron! Roy was hit by it, and the crowd goes silent Robin waits for the smoke to clear. Roy was down on the ground, though the question is... is he dead? Roy got up unfortunate for Robin, Roy picked up the Sword of Seals getting back in battle. Robin was impressed. Robin:You are a worthy opponent indeed! Roy and Robin ran at each other, Robin managed to hit Roy with his Bronze Sword, but Roy also broke the Sword in half, Robin now went for ranged shooting Elthunders and Arcthunders at Roy, dodging all of them Robin threw Arcfire which hits his arm. Roy vanishes for a split second, Robin wondering where he is looks behind him and sees Roy charging his Flare Blade. Robin tries running away but it did not seem to work out as he was already hit by the fully charged Flare Blade causing him to fly to a wall breaking it. Robin got up struggling, Roy goes for a Critical hit, Robin tried using Arc Fire to interrupt him, but it seemed his Arc fire was out and was hit by Roy's Critical Hit. the smoke cleared and Robin was on the ground with one eye closed and one half closed. Roy sheaths his Sword of Seals and walks up to Robin. Robin:N-not bad.... Young Lion...... Roy tears up before Robin's eyes closed, which was a sign of his death. after a while the crowd went wild. K.O! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_p_Ks9lUu0 Boomstick:Agh the feels! Wiz:This was a incredibly close fight, Robin had the edge in Range, while Roy had the edge in close combat, but the reason why Roy won was because of the Sword of Seals, and Roy is simply much faster than Robin. Boomstick:Robin may have the edge in range but his supplies can only last as long. Wiz:Roy on the other hand has a ability that can prevent a weapon from breaking, Boomstick:Looks like Robin got roasted, Roy just toasted Robin Hahah! Wiz:*Sigh* The Winner is Roy. Category:Fire Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles